


The Shape Of You

by ninnie_eats_chips



Series: Bad Songs to Make Lemons to [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Raha, Established Relationship, F/M, Fantasia Shenanigans, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff and Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Size Difference, Specific Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninnie_eats_chips/pseuds/ninnie_eats_chips
Summary: 'An accident,' he says. Lily isn't so sure of that.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: Bad Songs to Make Lemons to [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567174
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	The Shape Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Broke: Thinking your WoL who was previously a virgin could never get a big dick if she only ever hooks up with a short, adorkable catboy.  
> Woke: Fantasia make short catboy into Big, Well-Endowed Lizert.
> 
> By the way yes, I was already on the posting page for this when maintenance ended early. So here I am, back to deliver cute(?) smut. Based on a couple of silly doodles I did of 'Au Raha.' xD
> 
> And I reiterate, this did not happen!!

The petite warrior, with her hands bracing on her lover’s chest and her legs spread wide over her prize, looked down at him and flushed from her cheeks to her knees. She had angled her hips over him in a straddling position and tried wiggling herself onto him. But no matter the angle, she could get no more than the tip pressed inside comfortably, and she whined about it.

G’raha looked up at her with a flush of his own now showing on his cheeks from horn to crystalline horn. He grinned sheepishly, holding his member in place while Lily struggled over it, brows curling with both pity and awe.

“I-I’m not sure if—“

“Don’t say it,” She warned, trying to find the right way to sink down again before it became too uncomfortable and she lifted her hips off of him again.

“... If you can take all of me.”

Lily rolled off to the side and then buried her face into the pattern of crystal and scales on his body. There, she let out a dissatisfied noise at having failed. 

She would have never been able to please an Auri lover this way. What an odd thought to come about—and when the only man’s lap she’d ever sat upon was a certain Seeker of The Sun, who was _oh so pleasurable_ and just the right size for her.

_Usually._

A hand on her head softly stroked through blush-colored hair.

“This was _your_ idea,” She countered, and a part of her could feel that he _enjoyed_ finishing that sentence. Took a little bit of pride in something he could not normally say, seeing as he was but a couple ilms taller than her normally. 

He would have been purring by now. It would’ve given him away. Lily lifted her head and saw that same apologetic look on his face. Vaguely smug.

G’raha was lucky he had the same cute face.

“We do not have to continue.”

“You’re _sure_ you didn’t drink the Fantasia on purpose?”

His mouth hung open at the accusation, looking wounded, and Lily was once again shocked by his blue Raen tongue before he closed it again. 

“Swear on my life, it was an accident.”

“Like last time?” It was her turn to tease, and she managed to make her embiggened partner pout.

_“Please._ I thought we agreed that we would never speak of that embarrassing predicament again?” 

G’raha ran his thumb along her lips, feeling the softness of them. Even his hands were _so large_ in their transformed state.

Lily smiled a sweet smile and muttered into his thumb. “You were actually adorable.”

That made him blush, and a small, breathy _“ah”_ escaped him instead of whatever retort he was going to make when Lily’s lips wrapped around the tip of the digit. He made a face and withdrew his hand.

“Hah. You give me too much credit, my dear.” Most notably absent from G’raha’s affectionate teases aside from his near-incessant purring, was the way his ears tended to talk with him. Now there were just a set of horns on either side of his face, curled down toward his chin and forward.

Lily would have to teach him about horn rubbing, if they had time.

“That you think I would deliberately turn myself into an Auri under the guise of endowing myself for you… I can’t say I would’ve thought of it myself. I simply suggested making use of my affliction before it wears off. I would hate to waste such an expensive concoction.”

After a moment, he laid his hand on Lily’s hip and grabbed for the specially-shaped pillow, urging her to roll to her side so that he could tuck it behind her head. Knowing what that meant, Lily frowned and clung stubbornly to G’raha’s chest.

“Let me?” He asked softly, yet insistent, and still half-hard when she eventually allowed him to budge her. When he climbed carefully over her and was met with that same look of disappointment, he added, “Next time,” and instantly she softened and placed her arms on her lover’s shoulders.

“Next time I will lay entirely still for you, and you can do whatever your heart desires with me. I would love that very much.”

“I will.”

“For now…”

Lily pulled G’raha close, finding his lips in a slow and loving kiss. He seemed to mind his horns with care as he licked into her mouth and deepened the kiss. They became a pair of sighs and content hums, holding one another as they always did. With her eyes closed, there was nothing different about this, save the gentle weight of him enveloping her. It was only when G’raha set her knees on either side of him and pressed the first finger into her entrance that things became a little more apparent.

She inhaled deep and moaned when he added the second finger and began pumping them in earnest. Lusty eyes met hers in between kisses, turning sloppy while he worked her to weakness. 

At the same time, she was very conscious of what she was being prepared for. Lily chanced a look between them and shuddered around those fingers. Thick, but nowhere near that of his cock, swollen and starting to leak from formerly being teased and neglected. She wanted to reach for G’raha’s ears and stroke them, push them down against his scalp until he collapsed into her and mewled along with her. In the absence of that, she slid herself down an ilm so that she could reach and stimulate him more directly.

“Ah… hah…” 

The Warrior smiled at how she managed to break their kiss. The way G’raha’s knees never failed to buckle when she took him in hand. Even with his more imposing size and the slenderness of her fingers on his cock, he was not immune to her ministrations. He gave in for a long moment and simply sang and watched her while she spread the bead of come over his head and down his shaft, only begetting more.

At last gaining a moment of clarity, Lily’s arm was gently pushed away, and G’raha chuckled sheepishly into her hair. He placed a kiss on her head.

“Ah-ah,” He said, and his scaly tail curled behind him as if it were still covered in fur. “Before the spell wears off.”

Lily nodded. She let him spread her legs wide and lined up his tip flush with her entrance before pushing in.

_“Slow,”_ She said suddenly, and G’raha heeded her.

“Y-you’re so… tight.”

The Raen could feel every ilm of him penetrate her, stretching her with his girth. Her legs tensed around G’raha’s waist. He could probably tell it hurt somewhat, by the way her face contorted. Not overmuch, _just a little sting of the stretch._ She didn’t get that from him when he was Miqo’te. The way he filled her was always satisfying, pleasurable from the moment he entered, but never painful. She had never been with another man let alone one of her kind, but the thought of having someone larger never crossed her mind.

_But it did feel good._

A noise escaped from her when he was sheathed all the way inside. He was right: not quite all of him fit inside her. Yet she was still so full. And it was such a sight to see G’raha like that—to see _herself_ like that. He was so very big and her slender legs spread so wide for him.

Lily covered her mouth. She knew she wasn’t going to be able to keep quiet when he actually started to _move._ But _Gods, she really wanted him to move now._

“You’re alright?” G’raha’s voice was sweet, though she could hear the tension in it. His breaths were slow, but shaky.

“Y-yes.”

“Can I move?”

“Please.”

With her hand still cupped over her mouth, they shared a gasp when he drew back his hips. G’raha seemed to hesitate for a moment before continuing. He was still worried about hurting her, but Lily’s eyelashes fluttering soon goaded him on. She dug her fingers into his shoulders as lingering pain turned to pleasure, feeling every ilm of his cock inside.

They didn’t need to move fast. He simply held her and rocked slowly, reaching deep inside every time. That was all it took to make their breaths heavy and fill the room with a steady chorus of pleasured sounds. Every once in a while, a sugary chuckle would escape one of them at the mere silliness of the trial. That they did this just because they could. That they were both perfectly content with one another without this, and would happily go back to normal, comfortable sex once the Fantasia wore off.

Lily almost whimpered when his fullness slipped out of her completely, leaving her empty.

“I want to-” G’raha lifted her legs suddenly. The slight Raen found herself gripping the sheets for support while he took her legs over his shoulders and folded her up. He swallowed thickly, then grinned. “I want to give you a little more than that.”

Lily grasped for his arms when he slipped back in--still careful, but the second time he did so more easily, and she couldn’t help but make an _“Ah!”_ in surprise when his cock pressed all the way into her at that angle.

He had more than once made her cry that way, and it seemed that he was eager to do it again.

She was already whimpering when he moved. Already telling him how much she loved him, as was her weakness. But when he pulled back his hips and angled them upward and _really plowed her,_ Lily was sure her neighbors would know of her relationship.

_“Ra-ha! Ra...ha!”_ She couldn’t but cry, and it was in these moments that the Exarch was truly G’raha Tia, however different his body might have looked right now. His eyes fixed on her, burning with passion. He took so much pride in bringing her to the peak of pleasure, hands squeezing her thighs as he fucked her so thoroughly. And he answered her with his own voice, low and possessive, yet at the same time incredibly _weak for her._

“You f-feel so wonderful… Please. _Please,_ come for me…! I can’t— _nngh_ , k-keep this up for long…”

And she was close. _So close._ She was quivering around him and could feel all those ilms of him throb with want, doing everything he could to hold back from spilling inside and too soon. It wouldn’t have made the first time.

With her loins overwhelmed, Lily clenched around his girth and took G’raha with her. He only just remembered to catch himself, and she was taken off guard by how his hips pressed hers hard into the bed instead of pulling out, coming so deep inside she could feel the heat and whined at what he’d done.

“R-Raha, you… c-came—!” She scolded and watched him blush. Yet he still had that same little look that said _‘I meant to do that, by the way.’_

“So I did, but…” He was still catching his breath, heaving over her with his loose hair hanging down, some stuck to his forehead with sweat. He helped her trembling legs down from his shoulders, where they locked at his sides instead. “I did forget to inform you of this beforehand, but ah… Fantasia doubles as a contraceptive… of sorts.” G’raha gave into his flushing. He forgot about his horns again then, trying to lay his head on her and failing.

Lily chuckled and then ran her fingers down G’raha’s partially-crystallized horn, holding her breath while he slipped out of her.

“And you still expect me to believe this was an accident? Even though you knew this?”

“It _was._ I’ve just done a lot of reading over the years. You know I love to read.” He pouted when she laughed at him again, full lips just as cute without the aid of certain body language. “Why do you laugh at me?”

“Aetherochemical studies, or a book about kinky sex?” 

G’raha’s cheeks turned an even deeper red, starkly contrasting with the ivory scales on his cheeks and the crystal.

Lily’s eyes widened when he eventually answered, “Perhaps a little bit of both.” She stopped in the middle of thumbing his cheek.

“You are truly a wildcard.”

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't edit this as much as other things bc it was meant to be like a 24 hr maintenance fic challenge for me to write this out so. Since I finished it in time, technically I won.
> 
> Btw, the other time I referenced in this... that's for another story that's in my WIPs. Not NSFW but it's cute. :3
> 
> Find me on twitter @cactwerk if you want!


End file.
